Category talk:German Chancellors (OTL)
Actually, the Chancellor of Germany isn't the head of state either, they're the head of government. But, as with Israel (and really the UK) the head of government is the real power. TR 17:56, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :That's true these days, and it was true in the Kaiserreich, but Chancellors have been head of state at some points. Hitler, for instance. Turtle Fan 17:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks to the Enabling Act of 1933, Hitler was indeed Fuhrer and Reichskanzler. This was also certainly the case in ItPoME, and if memory serves, Worldwar. Fuhrer probably needs a category. TR 18:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::>tsk< Damned Reichstag was such an enabler. Turtle Fan 18:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, though, do you think a "Heads of Government" category could be supported? German Chancellors (OTL and ATL), Prime Ministers of Britain (OTL and ATL), Presidents of the United States (OTL and ATL), Presidents of the Confederate States, Popes (OTL and ATL), Caliphs, Dictators, and Miscellaneous Prime Ministers, plus the odd individual who doesn't fit perfectly into any given territory. We could also go into the Monarchs categories and double up the categories for the absolute monarchs. Turtle Fan 18:02, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::God, my head's hurting. Yes, it would be worth doing. TR 18:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::What's wrong with your head? Or is that a pun? :::Eh, we'll do it later. I'm starting to think I'm in danger of spending the whole afternoon here, and I've got a wake to go to at some point. Turtle Fan 18:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::My condolences. TR 18:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll pass 'em along to the family. Me, I just met the guy twice, at a baseball game in '02 and then a few weeks later at his son's wedding. He didn't impress me much, and from the way his son has decribed him I wasn't missing any hidden impressive characteristics. Still in all, we do these things. Turtle Fan 18:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ulbricht Didn't we have Ulbicht in here? His title wasn't Chancellor but it seems a damned shame to leave him out of a list of German leaders. Semantics I guess you could say Adenauer wasn't Chancellor of Germany, either, since there was no such nation during his time. Of course, it's "German Chancellor," not "Chancellor of Germany." Like "German Emperor" as opposed to "Emperor of Germany" or "Emperor of the Germans." Turtle Fan 21:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :That's correct. Since Germany has been rather ambiguous in its meaning for much of history, I think being broader here than with say France makes some sense. If HT starts doing stories about West Germany or East Germany or the Kingdom of Prussia or whatever, then we can review that policy. ::Good thougt. Of course, if we're being inclusive of several different forms . . . Turtle Fan 00:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :And I did take Ulbricht out, since he really didn't hold the title of Chancellor. I've been weighing as to whether some variation of Communist Leaders would be worth doing, with Mao, Castro, Tito, Ulbricht, Hoxa and...someone else, I think. TR 22:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I opened Communists to see who you might be missing. Didn't find anyone. I had hoped Kim Il-Soong and Synghman Rhee would be at least referenced in MwIH, but of course, no.